The Last, The Best, And The Worst
by TheRealistFics
Summary: Two kids who seemed to have there love life simple has suddenly taken an incredible turn unexpectedly started by the least expected person, and when all else seems fine one dramatic event leads to another until finally luck runs out.


**The Last, The Best, And The Worst**

It was an exciting and cheerful night at the last football game Chad and Lexi shared, it was senior night and they and everyone else around them knew it was a special day not to be forgotten.

It seemed like it was just yesterday when their first game happened, but this was the final one and Lexi wanted it to be as memorable as possible. It had been a while since the first time Chad and Lexi started to have feelings for each other and having all these moments together greatly improved those feelings. She kept on thinking about the first time they kissed while sitting next to him on the bleachers, her head laying against his shoulder. She could hear Chad talking with his friends that were somewhat far away from where they were sitting but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Lexi was planning something that Chad would never forget and would happen very soon.

Lexi turned to Chad and said "It's almost time for the field show! Yay!" Chad wasn't paying attention to what was going on and so he took a moment to process what she had said and with a subtle tone he said "oh… great..." Lexi wished Chad would be more enthusiastic about these things but wasn't too concerned about it at the moment because all she could think about was what she was going to plan with Chad after all pre-show tension. Soon after, the time had come, the field show was ready to start and the crowd was ready to go wild. The Show went off and everyone had a good time, the dancing was great and everybody's day had a perfect end. But Chad's day wasn't over yet, it was just about to start.

All the band kids gathered in the dark baseball field to eat and socialize, Chad and Lexi had stuck together so didn't have a problem searching. They ate and they talked and often saw their friends walking around. Suddenly, the drum major came out and ordered "Head back to the stands!" and so everyone began to leave. Chad began to walk expecting Lexi to follow although right before he could take another step, Lexi grabbed his arm. "What is it?" asked chad in an annoyed but playful tone, "just wait, and come with me!" she whispered loud enough so that only Chad could hear. Lexi started to pull chad in the direction that everyone else was walking but suddenly took a turn toward the blind side of the visitor buses. Chad started to get a little anxious "What are we doing here?" chad already had a feeling of intimacy and generally liked the idea of being alone with her. Chad actually felt afraid of getting into trouble, but didn't care about it much because he was curious as to why Lexi brought him behind the buses. Lexi nudged him to lean on the bus and Lexi leaned against him, she asked "how much do you like me?" Chad could already picture where this was going and simply replied "a lot! ...w…why?" Lexi began to run her fingers down his chest "oh I don't know… I just wanted to show you how much I like you…" Chad began getting excited because he suspected that nothing but a make out session was about to happen. But he was wrong. That was not going to happen. "Take off your uniform" said Lexi, and so Chad took it off without question. She took hers off as well and both placed them gently on the ground. They were both behind the buses, without uniforms, cold and alone. They got back up against the buses then Chad gazed into her eyes only to see them slowly descend. Lexi was already crouching by the time Chad realized was going on. One look and where she kneeling was all it took to get Chad hard and it was clearly noticeable. Lexi giggled and started to move her hand towards the waist band of his shorts, Chad whispered under his breath "oh shit… this is actually happening…" Lexi began to slowly pull down his shorts as Chad was one hundred percent certain without doubt that he was the luckiest guy in school. Lexi hesitated as Chad's dick was about to flop out. Chad held her hand and guided his shorts down further, which eventually led to a surprise for Lexi. Lexi anxiety rose as Chad's manhood was directly in front of her face. Lexi hesitantly placed her hands on his dick and by that point, Chad already wanted to burst. He didn't even care about the ongoing football game or the fact they might get into trouble, he was just focused on the blowjob he was about to receive. Lexi began to move her small hand around it and kept a steady pace in doing so. She continued to pump him while looking straight into his eyes, and Chad looked right back into hers. He didn't have the words to speak, but didn't need them to say what he wanted to say. Lexi understood what she had to do next, she was still nervous but still capable. She began to move her mouth toward his dick and Chad met her half way. She had never sucked someone off before but from what she knew she used on Chad. He could feel every part of his body just float away, he felt her warm tongue wrap around is head and her mouth bob up and down the shaft of his dick. As time went on her pace accelerated, and her style improved drastically. No words were spoken as only the emitted love was needed for each other to communicate. Chad would take a short break from time to time so that he wouldn't cum too early, but he would substitute his blowjob time with some boob groping time. Lexi continued to suck him off and intimacy between them rose like a rocket. Chad figured it was time to step things up, he gently removed Lexi's head away from his dick and grabbed her arm to stand up with him. He came closer to head and whispered "I think we should go further" Lexi immediately got chills, but because of the adrenaline and the state of excitement she was in, she didn't think; only responded "y… yeah… okay…" Chad had already planned out everything, he told her to take off her shorts, she did that, he told her to come closer, and she did that. Lexi was very anxious at this point but Chad was just excited, he had seen Lexi nude for the very first time and that only drove him further in wanting to do her. Chad guided her on the floor but moved quickly due to his eagerness, he removed his shirt and boxers. Lexi watched him undress and started to show signs of joy and embarrassment. She blushed as she joined in the undressing and completely took off all her own clothes. It was now Lexi, Chad, and a pile of clothes next to them, nothing would stop them from continuing their moment. Chad held his dick as he guided it towards Lexis Vagina, at first contact Chad smiled at the instant pleasure he endured. He continued to go further inside, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling, he could hear Lexi's faint moans. Finally, Chad went all the way in and could feel the tightness of it all, then he began to move in and out slowly and steadily. Her moans wouldn't stop and occasionally she would scream. It wasn't long before Chad decided to speed up, he accelerated and his thrusts became more violent, Lexi had a hard time containing her screams. She eventually yelled "AH, stop! You're hurting me!" She was out of breath even though Chad was the one doing all the work, "ah, sorry! It's just… you feel too damn good!" Lexi became happy again and they continued once more. Chad kept a steady pace and Lexi contained her screams. A fairly long time had passed and Chad was nearly ready to cum, he looked straight into her eyes and she looked right back into his. Chad speed up and continued to speed up ultimately leading to the climax, he saw Lexis jaw drop a little and expression change. Lexi looked down to where all the action was happening "you're not planning on cu-", "I'm not, I'm not!" Chad interrupted. It was about to happen, the final push to the climax. He was prepared to pull out, he went faster and faster ready to explode, ready to pull out, Lexi's face was blushing and smiling, Chad looked at her face one last time before… "WOAH, WHAT THE FUCK?!" said someone nearby. Chad and Lexi gasped and panicked and looked in the direction of the voice. When they looked up the not only saw one person…. But the entire visiting football team. Chad and Lexi could not move, they didn't know what to do, they were dying of guilt and embarrassment. Lexi was the first one to speak in the mass confusion "oh…. My…. God…" Chad looked back down. His penis was still inside her, dripping. "…fuck…"


End file.
